Never Forget
by Thisideup
Summary: AU fic, set in present time. A demoness from Inu Yasha's past shows up and his brother follows. Now they must band together to defeat a new threat. RR Please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the IY characters. Kitsune however, is mine!  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, this story is set in present time and in an alternate universe. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, etc. all attend the local school (which goes all the way up from elementary to high school). The school is the top fighting school in the nation and is attended by both human and demon.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stared amusedly at the demoness before him. She stood, her silver hair loose and blowing around her face, her crimson eyes narrowed and a glaive pointed directly at him.  
  
"What, are you going to demand that I hand over all my lunch money?" he asked tauntingly.  
  
"To hell with your lunch money, Inu Yasha!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
Shock was etched into the features of everyone in the small group.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Inu Yasha questioned softly.  
  
She glared at him, "So then, you don't remember me?" She shook her head, "I didn't think you would."  
  
Lowering her glaive, she turned fully towards him.  
  
"We were best friends from the time I was born until your mother died. I lived with you because both my parents had been dead since just after I was born. Remember?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide, "Kitsune?"  
  
She smirked, "So you do remember."  
  
"Um, excuse me but, what's going on here?" Kagome asked, stepping forward.  
  
The silver haired girl turned towards her and smiled, "Hello, you must be Kagome. My name is Ayashii Kitsune."  
  
"How, um," Kagome looked extremely confused.  
  
"Do I know who you are?" Kitsune laughed, "I've been keeping up to date on Inu Yasha's escapades for a good deal of time now."  
  
Miroku spoke up from somewhere behind Kagome, "I couldn't help but notice that your battle stance is very similar to Sesshomaru's," the tall boy stated.  
  
Kitsune nodded, "When I was younger, I challenged Sesshomaru-sama to fights, daily. He never once hurt me, I wouldn't let him close enough, but I studied and emulated parts of his fighting style."  
  
Thunder rolled in the distance and raindrops began to fall.  
  
"Um, guys, I'm thinking we should get inside, now," Kagome said hurriedly.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Kitsune, how did you get that scar on your neck?" Sango asked later that night.  
  
Kitsune's fingers traced softly over the scar, "Sesshomaru gave this to me, before Inu Yasha left."  
  
She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"It was about three months before is mother was killed. The two of us were playing hide and seek, he was it. I looked everywhere for a hiding place, and I finally found one. Unfortunately, this was also Sesshomaru's favorite thinking spot. He was in a bad mood and decided that attacking me would blow off some steam. He only got me once before Inu Yasha showed up. He yelled at Sesshomaru and hit him with a stick. Sesshomaru left and Inu Yasha brought me to his mother who healed my neck. Sadly, it scarred."  
  
Finishing, she tossed her hair back over her shoulder and stretched.  
  
Kagome yawned, "I'm tired."  
  
Kitsune stood, "Alright, I'll see you all at school tomorrow."  
  
~*~  
  
Kitsune sighed softly as the breeze cooled her skin. She loved this apartment; the view from the balcony was wonderful. Suddenly her nose caught a familiar scent and her breath caught. She steadied her heartbeat and turned towards the intruder.  
  
"Sesshomaru," she greeted softly.  
  
He smiled softly, "Kitsune."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
He shrugged, "I haven't seen you in a while." She heard him sniff the air.  
  
"You smell like my idiot brother," he stated, obviously irritated.  
  
"So what?" she asked flippantly, brushing past him to the kitchen.  
  
She reached into the refrigerator and grabbed an apple.  
  
"Hungry?" she called.  
  
There was no answer which she took as a 'no.' She closed the door and walked quietly back to the living room. Sesshomaru was leaning against the far wall. Tossing the apple from one hand to the other, she studied him. His long silver hair was left loose and his golden eyes were closed. He wore a white silk button down shirt that showed a small part of what she knew to be a gorgeous chest. The shirt tucked into a pair of black pants. She absently wondered where his sword was, she'd never seen him anywhere without it.  
  
His eyes opened and she gasped.  
  
"Could you please stop tossing that thing and eat it already?" he asked, smirking at having caught her staring at him.  
  
She shook herself and glared at him but took a bite anyway. She shivered at the way his eyes followed her mouth. Pulling the apple away, she licked her lips tentatively and sat down on the couch opposite the wall Sesshomaru leaned against. He watched her intently as she ate the apple, while she managed to avoid looking at him. Finally, she finished and stood, plopping the remains soundly in the garbage can and walking back to where the demon stood.  
  
"Now," she began, "What is it that you want?"  
  
In a blur of silver, Sesshomaru had her pinned against the wall.  
  
"I thought you would have figured that out by now," he whispered roughly.  
  
Kitsune fought to steady her heart, which was pounding furiously at his nearness. She knew he could hear it, knew he could sense what his presence did to her. That was why she'd left. She hadn't seen him since she was thirteen. Her demon instincts had a tendency to go crazy around him when they fought; she came too close to his sword a few times, so she left. Now, three years later, he was back. And he was close.  
  
Her breath caught as he lowered his mouth to hers. He couldn't possibly be...no, Sesshomaru didn't...he wasn't. Her mind was fumbling to create a coherent thought. Finally, she gave up and lost herself in the kiss. His tongue slid over her lips before he pulled back. She knew her breathing was erratic, rough. She didn't care. She felt his eyes on her.  
  
"That can't possibly," she began breathlessly, "be what you came for."  
  
He ignored her statement and lowered his mouth to her neck. She gasped and clutched his shoulders as he bean to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck, occasionally nipping her softly.  
  
"Sess," she whispered, trying to find her voice as her knees threatened to give out, "Sesshomaru."  
  
He lifted his head and looked at her.  
  
"We can't," she whispered, her whole body trembling.  
  
He growled softly.  
  
"I bet we can," he answered, grinding his hips against hers.  
  
She bit her lip and shook her head, "No, we can't. Not right now. I have things to do."  
  
The dog demon growled and stepped back.  
  
"In that case, I better leave," he stated calmly.  
  
Kitsune's eyes widened, "What!? Why?"  
  
His eyes moved over her, "You're in heat. I'm a demon. I do have instincts."  
  
Her cheeks heated and she glared at him.  
  
"Fine then. Leave," she growled at his back.  
  
Stiffening, he turned and pressed his lips to hers, coaxing them open and kissing her fiercely before pushing away and jumping from her balcony. 


	2. Distractions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha but Kitsune's mine.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitsune studied herself in the mirror. She wore a black sleeveless, button- down shirt over a white t-shirt and a short red skirt. Black boots reached to her knees and her silver hair was down and, though she'd brushed it three minutes before, somewhat messy. Her mind wandered to the night before. She blushed and raised a hand to her lips.  
  
"I can't believe it," she whispered, and then her eyes narrowed angrily, "The nerve of that guy! After three years of ignoring me he just shows up and expects me to fall at his feet! Well, the jerk's got another thing coming!"  
  
Sighing she sunk into the bed.  
  
"Oh, who are you trying to fool," she mumbled, shaking her head with a small smile, "You're pathetic, Kitsune. You'd think that after three years..."  
  
She shook her head and stood, sniffing the air. A look of surprise crossed her face.  
  
"His scent...it's fresh."  
  
She walked out into the living room and gasped. Lying on the counter was a perfect, crimson rose. She ran over to it and picked it up gently, cradling it in her hand.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful," she sighed.  
  
Drawing on her magic, she wove a small spell around the flower to keep it from wilting and put it in a vase.  
  
"I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed, glancing at her watch and running out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Class, we have a new student with us today," the sensei gestured towards Kitsune, "Please welcome Ayashii Kitsune."  
  
The class chorused random versions of good morning and hello.  
  
"Ayashii-san, you may take a seat next to Higurashi-san. Higurashi-san, please raise your hand."  
  
Kagome raised her hand and smiled at the girl. Kitsune grinned back and sat down next to her. The class went fairly well and was soon over.  
  
"So, Kagome-san," Kitsune began as the two made their way out of first period, "What classes do you have?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "I have History, Weapons class, and study hall where you're allowed, encouraged actually, to fight."  
  
Kitsune nodded, "Well, I have weapons next then I don't remember what I have next..."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Alright, I'll see you later then."  
  
Kitsune nodded and walked off towards her class. She found it easily enough, slipping through the halls quickly and quietly, casting baleful looks towards some of the more...*fragrant* humans. Sighing heavily, she set her books down next to the wall and looked around. When she recognized no one, she shrugged and walked over to observe the weapons along the wall. The sound of loud cursing drew her attention to the door. Inu Yasha stormed in, followed by an unfamiliar wolf demon.  
  
"Stupid wolf, stay away from Kagome!" Inu Yasha exclaimed loudly, causing Kitsune to flinch.  
  
The wolf didn't seem to notice, "Kagome is *my* woman, mutt face," he yelled, not quite as loudly.  
  
Inu Yasha glared, his fists clenching.  
  
"Don't you think Kagome-san is old enough to pick her own mate, Inu Yasha?" Kitsune quipped, arching an eyebrow at him.  
  
The wolf gaped in astonishment, his eyes moving slowly over Kitsune's form until he reached her face. Her crimson eyes were narrowed as she watched him.  
  
"Can I help you?" she questioned, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
The wolf startled and took a couple steps back before straightening, "Um, no," he smiled roguishly, "I'm Kouga."  
  
"Thrilling," Kitsune responded dryly, "Tell me, did Kagome-san tell you she was your woman, or did you make the decision for her?"  
  
Kouga shifted uneasily, "Well, of course she told me!" he answered defensively.  
  
"You are a horrible liar," Kitsune stated, her tone bored.  
  
Just then, the warning bell rang.  
  
"I'm, uh, gonna be late," Kouga stammered before turning and walking swiftly from the room.  
  
"Feh, stupid wolf," Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
Kitsune rolled her eyes, "Boys," she exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
Inu Yasha made a small sound of protest, but it was drowned by the sound of the bell.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitsune sighed and threw her backpack down beside the door.  
  
"Man, I hate school," she mumbled plopping down onto her couch.  
  
She closed her eyes and stretched languidly, allowing her guard to fall for a moment as she took in the feeling of complete content.  
  
Warm breath near her ear brought her out of her reverie.  
  
"One shouldn't be so foolish as to let down their guard when in heat."  
  
Kitsune shivered as electricity shot up her spine. The voice, the scent, everything was distinctly male. And very distinctly Sesshomaru.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, praying her voice wasn't shaky.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
"You could," he answered, placing a small kiss on her neck, loving the way she shivered, "But you already refused me once."  
  
He smirked as her hands tightened to fists and she gasped at the action.  
  
"Sesshomaru," she pleaded, "Please, don't do this."  
  
He growled softly and shook his head, "Damn it, Kitsune! Why not?"  
  
His eyes narrowed further when he heard her quiet laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?" he demanded.  
  
Her eyes shone with a mix of happiness and pain at some far off memory, "It's just that you reminded me so much of someone I used to know."  
  
She shook her head as he moved away, refusing to allow his confusion to show.  
  
'What the hell?' he wondered, 'Gah, annoying woman.'  
  
Sesshomaru leaned back into the couch and watched Kitsune. She seemed almost oblivious to him as she grabbed her bag from its place by the door and moved it to the kitchen table. Seating herself, she pulled out a textbook and began her homework. After a few minutes, she slammed the book shut and turned towards him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, annoyance written in every movement.  
  
Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
She took a breath and asked more calmly, "Why are you still here?"  
  
He shrugged and pushed a strand of hair behind his shoulder, "What else should I do?"  
  
Kitsune rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Sesshomaru watched her, his golden gaze intent, as she made her way towards her bedroom. The way she walked...it was the same and yet...different from when they were younger...  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you want now, girl?" Sesshomaru questioned with his back towards her.  
  
Kitsune made a sound of indignation.  
  
"Turn around, idiot," she commanded.  
  
Sesshomaru growled but complied, hoping to make her leave so that he could return to his training. He opened his eyes and sucked in a breath. Kitsune stood before him in a blood red kimono, its soft fabric accentuating every one of her newly developed curves. Her silver hair fell in waves to her mid back, the wind blowing strands across her face. Her crimson eyes were determined but unusually sad.  
  
"I just came to..." her words faded out and she took a few steps towards him.  
  
Smiling sadly, she reached a hand up and brushed his cheek.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at her, refusing to allow himself to acknowledge the sense of dread inside him.  
  
Kitsune laughed bitterly, "I really am pathetic," she murmured, then looked up at him, "I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye."  
  
She shook her head, "I know I'm being silly and I know that you could kill me right now without a second thought...but..." she smiled up at him, "I don't think it will matter...either way, I'm leaving."  
  
She lifted herself onto her toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Then she turned and walked away. Her hips swayed only slightly and her movements were an impossible mix of grace and clumsiness.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru stood and walked into the room after her, finding her having just removed her shirt and standing in her bathroom. Kitsune squeaked softly and grabbed a towel to cover herself.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned down, "Did you really think saying goodbye would be so simple?" 


End file.
